User talk:Sigmund 2014
Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:53, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Congrats, Sig! Now we can keep pesky Snipers out when they try to shoot us down. guyus24, 05:57, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::well done, sig, Im it too, Plan B is in operation. :::3best wishes ::Gee :::Where art thou, Sigmund? guyus24 06:38, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Welcome back, brother! guyus24 05:48, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks pal =] --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 23:14, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Ooooh, are we doing the pal thingy now? Cool ;). :::Could I also have admin? There are a few theme changes I wish to make. :::guyus24 11:27, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks, pal! guyus24 00:36, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Stopping By to Say Hi leave someone a message on their talk page Hi....IT worth some points apparently !!!1 lol WeltonArsenal (talk) 00:12, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Ooh! You are cheeky! xD --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 00:40, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Points for me, too! guyus24 07:46, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Why not. This round's on me! --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 00:37, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Are we like the Three Stooges or something now? guyus24 01:06, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Mathematically speaking, yes. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 01:44, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Secret Service Titles can you help me with the info box title please. http://gerryanderson.wikia.com/wiki/A_Case_For_The_Bishop "Series name" ?? Thanks Sigmund WeltonArsenal (talk) 12:37, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :It's an infobox problem, so most likely I'll have to step in. What's going on is that the Series Name is just text, not a customisable field. I'll change it around when I can load it up on my computer, my bloody tablet doesn't want to edit it! Technology these days... guyus24 21:04, November 5, 2015 (UTC) "Characters" Category Hey buddy. Please take note that the "Characters" category is only meant to have other categories in it, not actual articles. Cheers! Jack 22:27, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Really? I thought i was doing it the same way as on TB wiki..... But if you're right, doesn't the same apply to the Episodes cat.? And others --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 22:34, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah! Episodes and Categories I think are all, there's one to do with equipment too, but I forget what it's called. Jack 07:29, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::What are the disadvantages of putting all the Character pages in the Character cat. as well? It will still have the list of subcat.s at the top, and the list of character pages will be underneath for those who might need it. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 11:51, November 8, 2015 (UTC) The War Is Won Hello. Today I have succeeded in removing SniperKing1's elevated rights. I want you, on behalf of the Thunderbirds community, to block SniperKing1 for anything up to six months on the TB Wiki. I know what it'll mean to you, and I hope that we can now come out of hiding and restore the Thunderbirds Wiki to its former glory. Cheers, mate. Jack 04:04, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :It will be an hounour and a pleasure to do so. Congratulations on a famous victory. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 11:15, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it's all over. Wikia came through again, SniperKing has been demoted, so has Thuum, and his ban is in place. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 02:05, 11.10.2015 :::Good job. He may have more accounts though, but as long as we have Wikia behind us, I guess we just can't lose. Thanks. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 02:12, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Colour Hi! What colour do you want for your name highlight? I have red and Gee has orange.[[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 08:09, 11.12.2015 :I'll be green! Like tb2 --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 21:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Spectrum Is Red! Something wrong?[[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 07:11, 11.19.2015 :Just confused i guess --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 21:11, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Hi. Please note that there is a new, specific infobox for episodes these days: Template:Episode. Can you please use it when creating Supercar episode pages? And perhaps some content, too? [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 06:52, 11.24.2015 Conway's Puppet Hello. Can you figure out if all these four puppets are the same? Conway.png DT19-CoPilot.png Policeman3.png CulverGuard1.png I originally though they had just been re-eyed, but now I'm not so sure. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 03:06, 12.7.2015 : I think they're all the same puppet.... --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 00:01, December 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm... It just seems strange that they'de re-eye a puppet; never heard of that being done before. Thanks. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 08:23, 12.9.2015 :::I agree, especially since they later changed the eye colour back to brown. Maybe they made two heads based on the same sculpture. But the hair looks very similar too..... --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 11:00, December 9, 2015 (UTC) GFI Where'd you find a copy of Warming Warning? I can't find one anywhere. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 00:19, 12.12.2015 :I wish..... I only found GA doing an interview on BBC television. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgEOfHLTuXE --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 00:39, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Frames Hiya. Please note that the black character frames usually have a drop shadow on them. How are you creating them? [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 22:55, 12.15.2015 :In IrfanView. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 23:22, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm. Can you add a shadow to that? Gee and I use Excel. [[user:guyus24|'Jack Guyus']] (Talk / contribs) 09:47, 12.16.2015 :::I don't think i can. I've been meaning to ask you though, can you figure out how to add a frame to an image using wikia's own frame-adding technology? I've googled a bit and I'm sure it's possible. It's just incredibly difficult! --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 00:08, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't think there is one. The frame property makes the image a block, which basically means it's a line on its own. It can't occupy the same line as text, which saves using br clear="all" for Trivia sections. Also, you can't have captions on framed images. There's also border, but that's a teensy grey one that I can't even see. Sorry! Nonsensical Hi Sigmund 2014 I was on Thunderbirds Wiki and it said I was blocked by Guyus24 (whoever she/he is). She/he gave a nonsensical reason: "Snip-snip". Can you ask her/him why I was blocked? Cheers - Henry van Statten (talk) 20:56, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe he thinks you're someone else. What other wikis have you worked on?--Sigmund 2014 (talk) 23:51, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Thunderbirds Wiki Very sorry to interrupt – please can you unblock me? Mercenary.100 (talk) 20:07, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :I already did. I thought you were that other LA Noir fan.... --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 23:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I meant on the Thunderbirds Wiki. Mercenary.100 (talk) 20:33, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Martian Space Probe Like the article? Mercenary.100 (talk) 23:35, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :Can't beat it with a stick!. Keep up the Good work! --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 02:02, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! Mercenary.100 (talk) 07:34, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Unblocked Thanks for unblocking me. Mercenary.100 (talk) 10:16, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Sidewinder I'm rewriting the pages from scratch. It's just damned awful! Mercenary.100 (talk) 16:11, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :Done! Enjoy! Just need some images... :) Mercenary.100 (talk) 18:31, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::All done! Mercenary.100 (talk) 18:51, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Pointless Reverts on the Thunderbirds Wiki Since the turn of midday you seem to have made it a mission to undo all edits conforming to the consensus reached in the Valid Sources forum, which is completely unacceptable behaviour from someone who has been around the site for as long as you have. This behaviour is annoying, disruptive and unhelpful on others who will now have to clean up after you. If you do not change your behaviour I will be asking the administrators to have a look at your contributions and weigh up whether or not the disruptive behaviour outweighs the positive contributions you have made. Canonicity (talk) 17:33, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Sometimes the problem isn't the edit, it's the editor. I hope that clears things up. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 01:52, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::What do you mean? Why is the editor the problem even when adhering to the consensus formed/rules generated by the consensus in the Valid Sources forum? God of Thunderbirds (talk) 16:44, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Unblock Please can you immediately unblock me on the Thunderbirds Wiki, thanks. Todd666 (talk) 18:41, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure if I can do that. PS How did you find me on GA Wiki? --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 01:49, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Just made a modification to the address bar. By the way, you're an admin on the Thunderbirds wiki, so I fail to see how you can't unblock me on there? God of Thunderbirds (talk) 16:48, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :::I only blocked GOTB for one day, so no worries.... --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 21:06, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Siege and Block Hi! You said the Thunderbirds wiki is under siege, but how? I don't see a siege going on. Two, why would my request be out of the question? I just want to help improve and maintain the place as I'll be contributing regularly. Or was, until WeltonArsenal blocked me. Skeleton1699 (talk) 22:18, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :A wiki is under siege when blocked user accounts outnumber regular contributors by at least 10 to one. :It ain't a sleigh ride, it's a motherlovin' hell ride. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 01:44, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Launch How come that Thunderbird 3 never incinerates the Round House when it takes off? Even one of its engines alone would set the building alight. NA$CAR11 (talk) 21:04, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Block and reverted edits You do realize that you have been reverting a lot of my good faith edits on the Thunderbirds Wiki? Just be aware that the wiki is a collaborative effort, okay? Guyus24 is another story; he has deleted a page containing a lot of information that took me hours to write up. I wasn't faffing by the way when I wrote it, never mind put it on the wiki. Guyus has protected his talk page and blocked me on the Thunderbirds Wiki. I have something to say to him: in the spirit of getting on together, never mind him being an administrator on the wiki, can we please keep the number of reverts and page deletions quite low. But I think that's quite high now. Leonidas1383445 (talk) 23:00, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :Why couldn't you have just used my talk page here, rather the Sigmund's? lol :I don't collaborate with people who put "defeat me" in their user name. I just grind them to a pulp. xD --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 00:42, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Bogus Guyus24 blocked me on the Thunderbirds Wiki, obviously, but he seems to appreciate bogus info. He reverted my edits to the David Lane article, and when I asked him if he wanted the source for Lane's year and month of birth, G24 didn't want to know and blocked me shortly thereafter because I've, according to him, abused multiple accounts. Here is the source: http://www.checkcompany.co.uk/director/5070056/DAVID-WILLIAM-LANE. Can you readd the correct info? A Knight in Shining Armour (talk) 07:18, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :This is most disconcerting... Guyus never misses a trick, as far as I know --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 02:18, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not sure it's a "trick", but I can definitely tell you he seems to prioritise bogus info over the reliable source I have provided. Have you checked it yet? A Knight in Shining Armour (talk) 15:18, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I was just quoting a line from Operation Crash-Dive xD :::My firewall won't let me visit that page, it's apparently riddled with trojan malware viruses. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 01:51, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Riddled with Trojan malware viruses? I've been on that website multiple times and it hasn't given my computer anything harmful. Maybe it is a firewall-related bug where it thinks some websites are harmful, when they're in fact not. A Knight in Shining Armour (talk) 23:06, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ''Filmed in Supermarionation'' During Filmed in Supermarionation, model-maker Alan Shubrook comments on when Century 21 folded, saying: "A company had been called in to demolish everything within the studios. We had guys with sledgehammers just come in and dragging all the sets out into the field at the back of the studio, and smashing them up and putting them into skips. The fact that everything we'd been doing for the past so many years was being destroyed in front their eyes. And it certainly brought tears to my eyes, and the shock of it happening. And the shock that we walked away from the studio on that final day, with a pile of skips behind you, which was your last four years' work crushed into rubble, was a pretty hard thing to swallow. And it left quite a mark on me." There's just one thing here: the crew could've taken the sets and stuff out of the studios and store them in a loft of wherever else, but they didn't for some unknown reason. Do you have any idea why they didn't? A Knight in Shining Armour (talk) 17:45, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :They didn't have ownership rights so technically, it would have amounted to theft. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 23:13, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Reverts and block I have had my recent edits to this wiki reverted without reason. In fact, it seems they were reverted for no reason at all. In addition, I have received an infinite block for no apparent reason. All of these actions were carried out by Guyus24. A similar situation happened on the Thunderbirds Wiki, wherein G24 told me to put behind the scenes stuff under Trivia. I did so, and you reverted my edits. I then told you what why I made those edits, and you said I should go with Guyus. This time, G24 has reverted my edit to Lord Parker's 'Oliday, despite the fact I was following his instructions. He has also reverted my edits to the page about Supermarionation, which, I presume, is because I removed useful content when I tried to make everything shorter. It is certainly possible I was blocked for my actions related to the latter, although I don't think an infinite block in necessary in any way, shape or form. What is going on? Knight in Shining Armour (talk) 17:24, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Request Hi, the pictures I added to the Publicity Stills article on Thunderbirds Wiki got removed without reason. Please can you restore them. Thanks. Mike Mercury (talk) 15:53, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :YOU MUST HAVE RAN AFOUL I DON'T HAVE TIME RIGHT NOW TO CHECK YOUR EDITS BUT TTYL --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 01:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Deleted pages and reversions Hi Sigmund 2014. On TB Wiki, why were the pages John Read and Century 21 Organisation deleted? Thunder 'n Birds (talk) 23:26, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :YOU'RE HAVING A LAUGH, AINTCHA? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT. CHEERS AND GOOD LUCK --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 23:10, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi How is this page coming along - http://gerryanderson.wikia.com/wiki/Autographs? Warren Grafton (talk) 18:48, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :Are you fishing for compliments? Because that's OK too. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 02:18, January 31, 2017 (UTC) TB Wiki Are you ever coming back to the Thunderbirds Wiki? Missing you :( Introducing Special:Analytics Hey! So I already introduced you to over at Thunderbirds Wiki, but I figured here I would offer suggestions as to what to do with the statistics specific to this wiki also. The tool shows one of your wiki's most popular search terms is Squish. Now I did some digging on this wiki and found there seems to be a couple of episode titles in Torchy the Battery Boy that feature that character. Perhaps it is worth creating an article for them so that search term has a suitable landing place. :) For more help with the feature, please feel free to ask me questions and also refer to these two super useful articles: * Introducing the Wiki Analytics Admin Dashboard * Help:Analytics Dashboard Thanks! --Spongebob456 talk 14:22, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Bad Pics I didn't mean to put bad pics on the pages, I just added a few nice ones that I found online and shrunk them to the size that Guyus24 has with his pics. Though I don't know why you have them that size or have the black border around them. I thought the Captain Blue one was very good because it was a high quality one that I got it from a birthday card on the Gerry Anderson store website. I just thought it would be nice to add some pics in the infobox that didn't just show their heads and all the officers wearing their caps. I was adding, but not replacing. You'll have to tell me how you place black borders on your images. I'm only hear to help out, not cause an inconvenience and you can still count on me for that. I'm also very grateful you put me on Admin. I understand that the pics probably weren't needed, but calling them "trash" was rather harsh. DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 23:59, September 22, 2019 (UTC)